


Deja vu (or not)?

by baymaxivy



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunion Fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: Its feel so familiar yet its not like a deja vu. In which Ted Kord tried to find a clue about his and Booster's relationship.





	Deja vu (or not)?

**Author's Note:**

> As always I only have the storyline

"Tedd? Teddy?"

 

Sebuah suara yang agaknya familiar terdengar olehnya, perhatiannya teralihkan begitu saja. Ratusan orang berkumpul di jalan itu dan dia sama sekali tak mempunyai ide mengenai siapa yang memanggilnya. Tetapi, mengapa suara itu terdengar begitu familiar? Dia harus mencari tahu mengenai suara orang yang memanggilnya tersebut karena dia yakin ada hal menarik yang bisa ditemukannya apabila berhasil menemukan sosok itu. Mata biru tua miliknya memandang ke arah langit, memperhatikan langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi kelabu. Sepertinya ia harus segera kembali ke tempat tinggalnya.

 

* * *

 

"Kenapa kau tak berani mendekat dan berbicara padanya, _sir_?"

 

Booster memandang android yang menjadi selama ini telah menjadi _side kick_ -nya tersebut dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi oleh rasa kecewa dan keraguan. Sebuah jawaban ingin dilontarkan oleh sang _superhero_ dari masa depan itu, tetapi ia berharap emosinya bisa berhasil dikontrol terlebih dahulu. Sayangnya, jawaban yang dihasilkan oleh sosok pirang itu tetaplah terdengar emosional -meski tanpa teriakan murka ataupun amarah-.

 

"Dia tak mengingatku, Skeets. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan padanya?"

 

Sang pria menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi, ini terasa lebih parah dadipada saat dia kehilangan sang sahabat karena kematian. Bagaimanapun, sekarang Ted Kord hidup dan tidak mengenalnya. Jadi... ini rasanya ketika tak dapat menjangkau orang yang kau sayangi padahal eksistensi mereka nyata?

 

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, _sir_?"

 

Pandangan penuh tanda tanya diarahkan oleh Booster kepada Skeets dan tanpa adanya sebuah jawaban sang android tiba - tiba saja meng- _off_ -kan dirinya. Oleh karena itu sang _time traveller_ kembali lagi menarik rambutnya secara kasar. Diambilnya sang _side kick_ yang telah berada di dalam keadaan _off_ dan.... _well_ , sebuah senyum berhasil dimunculkan ketika dia merasa paham nengenai apa yang dimaksud sang android dengan kata 'membantu'.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan di dalam gedung inilah Ted Kord menghabiskan malam - malamnya, di dalam Kord Industries alias perusahaan yang dikelolanya. Di sinilah ia biasanya melakukan penelitian penelitian yang berujung pada sebuah penemuan baru. Sayangnya sekarang ini ia terlihat sedang tidak tertarik untuk mengurusi hal - hal tersebut. Sang mantan pahlawan super yang telah pensiun itupun akhirnya hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun, seorang pria tengah berdiri di depan pintu perusahaannya. Oh... dia sepertinya tahu siapa lelaki itu.

 

"Booster Gold?"

 

Sebuah cengiran hanya diajukan sebagai balasan dari sang lawan bicara. Di dalam batinnya, Booster berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini semua akan berjalan dengan baik - baik saja meski Ted tak benar - benar mengingatnya. Perlahan, sang pria pirang mengangkat Skeets yang berada dalam posisi _off_ dan menyodorkannya kepada sang lawan bicara.

 

"Uhhh, _y'know_ , android ini... namanya Skeets, dia sudah seperti teman bagiku dan tadi pagi secara tiba - tiba dia _off_ tanpa sebab... Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

 

Secara berulang perhatian Ted terarah ke sang android berwarna kuning keemasan tsrsebut lalu beralih ke wajah Booster dan begitu seterusnya. Helaan nafas diberikan sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sang android dari tangan Booster.

 

"Kemari, ikut denganku."

 

"Okaaay."

 

* * *

 

Booster melihat sekelilingnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Bagaimanapun, dengan semua yang telah dilihatnya ini membuatnya percaya bahwa Ted Kord yang ini masihlah sama dengan yang dikenalnya dulu.

 

"Ted...?"

 

"Huh?"

Fokusnya teralih dari android yang tengah berusaha diperbaikinya ke sang pahlawan super yang juga terkenal sebagai bintang iklan tersebut.

 

"Apakah kau merasakan sebuah _deja vu_?"

 

Pertanyaan itu membuat sang pria dengan rambut cokelat tersebut mengerutkan dahinya -berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan sang lawan bicara-. _Deja vu,_ huh? Dia sama sekali belum merasakan ada sesuatu yang terasa familiar di sini, sang mantan _superhero_ dengan identitas Blue Beetle itu memutuskan untuk menggeleng dan sebuah raut kecewa terpampang jelas di wajah lawan bicaranya.

 

"Apakah kau menanyakan hal itu karena kau sedang merasakan _deja vu_?"

 

Pertanyaan itu terucap dari mulut sang pemilik Kord Industries tersebut meski kini fokusnya kembali teralih kepada sang droid yang masih yang berusaha diperbaikinya.

 

"Yeah, tapi perasaan ini lebih rumit daripada sekedar _deja vu_."

 

Booster melangkah mendekati Ted sembari menatap sosok itu yang tengah berusaha memperbaiki sang android dengan serius. Andai saja Ted tahu bahwa kerusakan Skeets hanyalah sebuah akting, Booster yakin sosok yang merupakan sahabatnya sebelum peristiwa timeline teracak - acak terjadi itu akan mengajukan protes padanya.

 

"Hmm, berniat untuk menjelaskan?"

 

Tangan milik sang jenius masih menari di atas sang droid. Booster tahu bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah berhenti merasa terkesima ketika melihat seorang Ted Kord tengah melakukan pekerjaannya. Bagaimanapun, baginya ada sebuah kenangan besar di sana.

 

"Aku merasa aku pernah mengenalmu..."

 

Booster menghela nafasnya, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tengah melakukan sesuatu yang tepat. Mendengar omongan menggantung sang lawan bicara, Ted segera mengalihkan fokusnya dari Skeets ke sang pemilik droid tersebut.

 

"...di kehidupan yang lain? Aku bahkan bisa bercerita mengenai bagaimana awal dan akhirnya. Namun, aku tak yakin kau akan mempercayaiku."

 

Ada sebuah keraguan di mata biru yang tersaji di depannya itu, begitu pula sebuah perasaaan rentan. Huh, sang _superhero_ benar - benar terlalu mudah menunjukkan sisi emosionalnya, eh? Ted menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan semua ini, dia ingin mendengar cerita Booster tetapi mengapa pria itu ragu kepadanya? Tanpa terbesit satu keraguanpun dia mengangkat suaranya.

 

"Kalau kau ragu bahwa aku akan mempercayaimu, mengapa kau mencoba memulai untuk bercerita?"

 

Ted yang ini benar - benar masih sama, meski timeline telah teracak - acak Ted Kord yang ada bersamanya masihlah individu yang sama. Hal sekecil itu membuat Booster tersenyum karena dia rasa tak perlu lagi ada satupun keraguan yang muncul karena ini adalah sahabatnya.

 

" _Y'know, it's kinda frustating to know you're the same yet different_."

 

Pernyataan yang muncul dari si pirang membuat Ted menghela nafasnya. Mungkinkah perkataan yang sedari tadi dikatakan Booster adalah sebuah kebenaran? Dia berpikir bahwa dia bisa mencoba untuk mendengarkan cerita dari sang pria yang asalnya dari masa depan tersebut. Dia benar - benar ingin mendengarkan cerita itu sekarang juga. Sayangnya, sang droid yang masih tergeletak di depannya adalah fokus utamanya sehingga ia memilih untuk kembali fokus kepada sang droid berwarna keemasan.

 

Belum lama keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, Booster kembali mengangkat suaranya.

 

"Kau mengingat kencan pertama kita?"

 

Dan seketika itu juga fokus seorang Ted Kord teralih dari droid yang tengah diperbaikinya kepada sang pemiliknya. Uh, dia merasa ada kejanggalan ketika menyebut Booster sebagai pemilik dari sang droid. Bagaimanapun, sang mantan Blue Beetle merasakan bahwa sang droid bukan sekedar merupakan _company_ bagi Booster. Ketika kebingungan masih terlintas pada dirinya, tiba - tiba saja sang droid telah berhasil berada dalam posisi hidup dan terbang ke arah si rambut pirang.

 

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

 

Seolah - olah otak sang jenius berhenti bekerja begitu saja ketika Booster menyebut kata kencan pertama tadi. Bagaimana tidak, Ted masih benar - benar merasa asing dengan Booster lalu kenapa dia bicara mengenai kencan pertama mereka? Melihat ekspresi kebingungan yang diberikan oleh sang pemilik Kord Industries Booster hanya dapat mengeluarkan sebuah tawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya mencoba mengulangi pernyataannya yang tadi.

 

" _Well_ , kencan pertama kita?"

 

Lelaki yang tengah bersamanya ini benar - benar asing baginya. Namun, kenapa adasesuatu di dalam benaknya seolah - olah berkata bahwa Booster bukan benar - benar orang asing? Ini benar - benar aneh, mengingat dia sama sekali tak tahu menahu mengenai Booster -selain karir sang pirang sebagai seorang _superhero_ -. Belum lama Ted tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri mengenai sosok Booster, tiba - tiba sebuah suara -yang cukup _familiar_ \- diterima oleh telinganya.

 

" _Thank you, sir_."

 

Oh, itu suara dari sang droid. Oh _, w-wait_ kenapa dia merasa suara milik sang droid familiar padahal dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan sang droid?! Kenapa ini semua menjadi semakin terasa aneh?! Sebagai jawaban untuk sang droid Ted memutuskan untuk mengangguk. Sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menatap Booster dan mengangkat suaranya.

"Uh, _well_. Bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku? Aku mempercayaimu. Bagaimanapun, semua ini terasa familiar meski aku tahu ini sama sekali bukan deja vu."

Seketika itu juga sebuah senyum hangat muncul di wajah sang _superhero_. Sebentar lagi, dia akan membuat Ted Kord berhasil mengingat mengenai masa - masa lalu dimana mereka adalah teman terbaik. Setelahnya, Booster melirik ke arah Skeets dan berbicara kepada sang droid.

"Skeets, apakah kau mau memberikannya sebuah petunjuk?"

"Aku tak bisa, _Sir_. Kau masih menyembunyikanku ketika kau melakukan kencan pertama dengannya, Michael."

Pernyataan yang diajukan oleh sang droid barusan tengah berhasil membuat Ted mengeluarkan sebuah tawa kecil. Sang droid juga telah membongkar nama asli dari Booster dan saat itu juga Ted merasa bahwa ia sama sekali tak terkejut. Bagaimanapun, nama itu benar - benar terasa familiar dan sama sekali tak mengherankan. Kembali lagi sang mantan Blue Beetle merasa keheranan dengan semua rasa familiar yang bukan deja vu ini. Dia benar - benar memerlukan jawaban untuk semua ini.

 

" _Well_ , kau bisa menceritakannya sendiri padaku kan?"

 

" _It's gonna be a long story, buddy._ "

 

Sebuah senyum hangat masih terpampang jelas di wajah Booster dan Ted benar - benar berhasil merasakan kehangatan dari senyuman itu. Ini benar - benar aneh dan dia benar - benar membutuhkan sebuah jawaban, jadi baginya sepanjang apapun cerita yang akan disampaikan oleh sang _superhero_ tak akan menjadi sebuah masalah dan dia akan mendengarkan itu dengan serius.

 

" _I'll listen_."

 

"Itu terjadi di Paris."

 

Saat itu juga Ted mengerutkan keningnya, bagaimanapun seingatnya ia sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di ibukota negara Perancis itu. _Well_ , tetapi dia sudah berjanji akan mendengarkan cerita si pirang sampai keujungnya kan?

 

"Lalu?"

 

" _Y'know_ ini terlihat sedikit memalukan. _But_ , _fine_ , aku mencoba menarik perhatian salah satu wanita. _Boom_! Aku gagal dan kau menertawaiku seharian penuh."

 

Ted tidak tahu kenapa tetapi tiba - tiba saja sebuah tawa -yang lumanyan kencang- meluncur dari mulutnya. Dia benar - benar bisa membayangkan peristiwa itu dengan sempurna dan saat itu juga ingatan sang mantan Blue Beetle berputar ke arah sebuah dimensi atau timeline yang sama sekali belum pernah diketahuinya. Dirinya berada di dalam sebuah tim bernama Justice League International bersama Booster serta beberapa wajah familiar yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak dikenalinya.

 

Semua ingatan itu benar - benar menyenangkan, hingga pada akhirnya dia mengingat sebuah peluru berhasil menghantam kepalanya sendiri dan mengiringnya kepada maut. Saat itu juga Ted membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan diam terpaku...

 

"Ted?!? Teddy?!"

 

Sebuah guncangan diberikan oleh sang lawan bicara kepada Ted yang terlihat _shock_ , dan saat itu juga Ted menggelengkan kepalanya -seolah - olah berusaha menolak informasi yang baru saja diperolehnya-.

 

"... _No way_. Aku masih hidup kan?"

 

Pertanyaan yang diluncurkan oleh sang sahabat membuat Booster tertegun seketika itu juga. Apakah Ted baru saja mendapatkan memori mengenai kematiannya?! Booster memang ingin ingatan sahabatnya mengenai dirinya kembali tetapi dia sama sekali tak menginginkan Ted mengingat kematiannya sendiri. Tanpa ada sebuah keraguanpun yang menyelimuti Booster segera berlari ke arah sang mantan _superhero_ dan memeluknya dengan erat.

 

"Kau baik - baik saja, Teddy. Maafkan aku membuatmu mengingat peristiwa buruk itu."

 

Meski ingatan yang muncul di kepala Ted Kord bukan sepenuhnya kesalah miliknya tetap saja Booster merasa bertanggung jawab. Oleh sebab itu sang superhero dari masa depan memutuskan untuk menenangkan sang sahabat.

 

"Ku hanya ingin kau mengingat pertemanan kita, dan _guess what? I'm fucked up again._ "

 

Sebuah tawa penuh kepahitan meluncur dari mulutnya dan saat itu Ted menatap Booster dengan tak percaya. _No_ , dia tak boleh melukai orang yang benar - benar menginginkan pertemanannya kembali ini. Tetapi, dia juga sama sekali tak menginginkan untuk mengingat kehidupannya di masa lalu -atau di dimensi lain yang baru saja dilihatnya sendiri itu- dan sebuah solusi terlintas di kepalanya. Namun, sebelum solusi itu berhasil diucap sosok Booster kembali berbicara kepadanya diiringi dengan suara lirih.

 

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar - benar egois dan bodoh untuk membuatmu bergabung dengan rasa sakit bersama denganku."

 

Saat itu juga mata biru milik Ted menatap Booster dengan dalam, dan sebuah tawa _awkward_ meluncur dari mulut Booster. Namun, saat itu juga dua buah tangan -yang benar - benar terasa hangat- berhasil mendarat di pundak si pirang dan setelahnya tangan - tangan tersebut dilingkarkan di leher Booster-seolah - olah membalas pelukan yang sedari tadi telah diberikan-.

 

" _Look_. Aku tahu, kau tengah berusaha menemukan kebahagianmu kembali. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengingat kematianku sendiri. Bagaimana, jika kita ulang semua ini dari awal?"

 

Setelahnya kedua insan tersebut saling melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan mata Booster benar - benar bersinar ketika mendapati senyum hangat dari Ted. Ini bukan sebuah mimpi, bukan? Ted benar - benar tengah memintanya untuk mengulang kembali cerita pertemanan mereka? Sebuah lirikan diberikan Booster kepada Skeets.

 

"Skeets, katakan ini bukan mimpi."

 

"Aku 100% yakin ini bukan mimpi, _Sir_."

Saat itu juga sebuah senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Booster dan kemudian sebuah anggukan secara mantap diberikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ted.

 

"Yeah, mari mulai semuanya dari awal."

 

Setelahnya sebuah senyum tengah tercetak di wajah masing - masing dan tangan keduanya saling bersentuhan sebagai lambang bahwa mereka tengah menyetujui bahwa mereka akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by a song titled "Eraser~Memoir d'une Fleur~ by A9. Well, I have been working w/ this fic from November. I hope you can rlly enjoy the result. As always kudos and comments r welcomed~


End file.
